User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: Jan • Feb • Mar • Apr • May • June • July • Aug • Sep • Oct • Nov • Dec 2011: Jan • Feb • Mar • Apr • May • June • July • Aug • Sept Ongoing projects — /Newsletters/ — /Affiliated wikis discussions/ New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new /Affiliated wikis discussions/ page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 The Japanese Phineas and Ferb Wiki I have now created the Japanese verison of this wiki. Link: http://ja.phineasandferb.wikia.com/. when u get there i need help. : Since that is a Japanese Phineas and Ferb wiki, you should start looking for people that speak Japanese to help you out, but I can get you started with the info you need. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) If You Travel Through Dimensions What do you want to do with this song? It appears that Goldfish wants it on, but Patrickau26 does not. Please respond ASAP! Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I also have left a message to both users on this issue. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I want this deleted, because it's really not a official song and not even listed in the 1st and 2nd dimensions soundtrack and the Movie DVD exclusive soundtrack. I don't why they wanna keep this but it's a joke theme for that scene, and I only accept short songs in the episode but it's not this is a movie for crying out loud. Patrickau 26 02:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think the way we can settle this is to check the BMI website. If we see a song title that's listed along with the rest of the ones from the movie, and it can be reasonably determined to be Dr. Baljeet's song (since the song titles they pick don't always have an exact match to the lyrics), then we will know that Dan or Swampy went to the trouble of registering this as a song. We can then count it as an official song. Short, but official. ::: Because the BMI site lists songs alphabetically, I had been sorting the information in a spreadsheet. It's helped me figure out some of the less-obvious song titles like Baliwood ("Destroyed Dreams"), and I'm pretty sure that Lookin' So Fly is what we call "Candace (Who's That Girl)". I was playing around with creating a database that would be a little more flexible. I think that's just about done and I can start entering the songs. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I check the BMI, there is nothing about this song, so can it be deleted now? Patrickau 26 16:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : There's no date on when a song is registered, so sometimes we can only find out several months after the episode is aired. To give you an idea, I see a song called "Wiz Zijn". Its registration number indicates it's in an episode after "Rollercoaster: The Musical", but right now I don't know what song on our wiki it matches. : Let me work on the database some more and try to figure this out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I worked on the database last night. I think I've got it set up with the right fields to track the songs, but haven't got any kind of reporting or search built into it yet. It will work for now and I can start on the data entry. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Small requests I have some small requests if you don't mind. *Can you please rename Season Four to Season 4. The talk page has already been renamed and I'd rename the main page myself, but I was given this message: You cannot move a page to this location, because the new title has been protected from creation *Can you also replace the image for Season 3 in Category:Songs. I can't do it since it's locked. Trolypac has suggested using Set the Record Straight.jpg. *Lastly, can I know the results of my rollback request? I want to remove vandalism faster than having to edit an old revision of a page just to remove said vandalism. Michael.F 12:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) New question for Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), Megrobby has asked that since Radio Disney stated she would be animated into an episode of Phineas and Ferb, couldn't it be assumed the characters name is Ali instead of unknown Fireside Girl? I think it should be renamed because celebrities that were animated such as Jamie Oliver, Chaka Khan, and Clay Aiken use the names of the person they are based on for their page name. However, I acknowledge that unlike Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), those celebrities name were stated directly in the episode they appeared in, whereas Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'s name was not stated in "Tour de Ferb" which is why I am asking for your opinion on this matter. Michael.F 22:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : She may only be credited in "Additional Voices" and no name for the Fireside Girl stated in the episode. We can include information about the voice actress, but we may not have an official name for this character. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Ya, understood. This is the only word I got from Dan Povenmire and it stops short of naming her. Megrobby 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tour de Ferb Sorry we missed her. I did just see her animated though, so that's almost like meeting her. Tell her thanks for watching and she has now been immortalized as a fireside girl. Megrobby 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) P&F Merchandise I recently noticed the following merchandise, which aren't mentioned yet in the various Merchandise pages: *Men's Perry T-shirt (blue background; he's wearing the "PLAT" hat from the episode "Suddenly Suzy") {Found at Shopko} *Phineas and Ferb PlayPack {Found at Walmart} *Men's Agent P PJ pants (one with various facial expressions w/ a teal background; the other of him in various poses w/ a black background) {Found at Fred Meyer} *Acrylic magnets (Agent P; Phineas & Ferb; Buford; Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet; Candace) {Found at one of the Disney Stores in my home state} ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Go ahead and add them. I also found the PlayPack and the Acrylic magnets recently, so I can provide pictures if you need them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll add them (as well as a picture of the Acrylic magnets) sometime soon. I do need pictures of the PlayPack, though. By the way... Which category does the PlayPack and Acrylic magnets go into? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 14:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: The PlayPack qualifies as an activity book. I'm not sure where the magnets would go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I went ahead and added the other merchandise. I'm not sure about the prices for them, though. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Question on the shortest song.... Hey...I'm wondering if "Space Adventure" should be the shortest Phineas and Ferb song...because the length is 00:05....because it says that the song "I Want Nothing" is the shortest song, but the song's length is 00:08 Clanice 11:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : "Space Adventure" is a jingle, "I Want Nothing" is an actual song. : Although, the shortest jingle is not "Space Adventure", it's tied between Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus and "So Peanutty" with 0:04. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Still to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) A lot of deleting Hello, and while you're here can you check on the candidates of deletion because there were so much article that needs to be delete due to speculation and useless. Patrickau 26 14:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : I think I got about half of them done. There's a few I need to check or replace, but I need to get the newsletter done first. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you about the deleting here since you said you are half way there now. Patrickau 26 00:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Jack's Posse Fic and Fola.j.fayemi I think you need to report the first user as they reverted your edits. It also undid JeremyCreek's and mine on The Nick Wiki. Second, the other person spammed on the DisneyWiki and moved a character to a profanity name. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Update: The admin blocked both of us for 1 day for the edit war, but I quit over there and left a message at Brandon Rhea's page about Jack. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I was initially just going to note the vandalism by Fola in case it happens here, but after I saw that "needs to die" statement, I put a one month block on the account. :: Regarding Jack, I am aware of what he his doing on that wiki and the motivation behind it. It's the latest in his series of "I think this is wrong and I'm the only one who can fix it" campaigns that he has been doing for the last three years, which usually get him blocked like it did here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) User IP 90.205.57.30 has been deleting contents in several pages -- steve26113 10:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Replaced content in Bobbi Fabulous with multiple signatures with his name on it, Ferbgor with a note that says "FERBGOR IS DEAD SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS", Linda Flynn-Fletcher with a simple note and removed content in several pages. I suggest blocking him for 3 months or infinite. XXX----Talk---- 12:18, September 24,2011 (UTC) :: I've blocked them for two weeks. We'll go through the standard procedure for the next time, but I've made a note to place a much longer block if it continues after that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Heck, I give this jerk-o An UlTIMATE WARNING -PnFforever 14:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: It's easy to get upset by things like this, but it's important not to feed the troll. Many of them enjoy seeing people get mad and it gives them the attention they're looking for. The less you say, especially if you can keep things factual, the less they enjoy it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Actually, I saw you blocked him/her for infinite. XXX----Talk---- 02:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: The block was changed to a permanent block after they came back a few minutes later with two accounts and vandalized again, just like they had done on other wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Good.I'm really glad this jerk-o will be banned forever.-PnFforever :::::: PnFforever, pls. put a timestamp next to your signature. XXX----Talk---- 07:11, September 26,2011 (UTC) Deleted blog Heard you deleted my alert blog. I'm just helping you guys to save this wiki. -PnFforever 15:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : The help is appreciated, but the blog was kind of a "the sky is falling" blog. Vandalism happens on every wiki, so the idea is not to make a fuss about it. Just fix the problems and let an admin know that it happened so they can deal with it. It will get taken care of. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : I just could'nt stand those vandals.-PnFforever DJ darcy Needs to be blocked. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Why? XXX----Talk---- 01:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :: See this for the reason. However, after talking with him in chat, I will give him a chance. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) POV questions Small questions I'd like to ask: *Should the Background Information section for characters be written in an In-universe POV or Real World POV? *For episodes, songs, and 8x8 books, should the Continuity section be written in an In-universe POV or Real World POV? Also, should the Real World Articles category be added to all episodes, songs and 8x8 books? Michael.F 04:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : Use In-universe for the Background Information, and the Continuity for the all those you listed. The Real World Articles category is for things we can directly experience, such as buying a book or a DVD. So, you would put it on the 8x8 and Chatper Books, but not the episodes and songs. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Since the Background Information section shall be written In-universe, what shall I do with information like the following? ::*First time Buford and Baljeet sing in Season 3. This is also the first time Isabella sings for the season, if one doesn't count the few seconds she sung the Pinhead Pierre Theme in "Magic Carpet Ride". ::*This is the second time that a song is used in both subplots at the same time since Busted in "I Scream, You Scream". ::*This episode aired on July 15, 2011 in Disney Channel on Demand. ::*This is the first episode where Carl appears without Major Monogram. ::*Third time Major Monogram was absent in an episode. Previously were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and "Canderemy". ::*Perry already foiled Doofenshmirtz's scheme before the episode starts. ::The above was taken from Phineas and Ferb Interrupted as an example. How will I convert these to In-universe if "episode", "subplot", "season", and "aired on" are all part of the Real World point of view? There are also information on some character's pages that cannot be converted to In-universe. An example of this would be how Isabella is stated to be named after Dan Povenmire's daughter in the Background Information section which cannot be converted to In-universe. Also, if Background Information is now In-universe, then should I update the POV section in the MOS page? Sorry if i'm being a bother, but I recently noticed that the POV of many articles' does not match what is written in the help pages and the MOS page and Standardizing contentt page need to be updated. Michael.F 08:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I got that wrong. I was thinking about the main part of the article itself and mixing it up with the Real World Article category. We're using real world POV for both the Background Information and Continuity sections because we, as outside observers, can make those connections. To do it in-universe, they would have to be told from the viewpoint of someone like Irving who is obsessive enough to get that kind of detail. Which would work until we get to episodes like "Road Trip" and the trips to Hawaii and England where he isn't present. Plus we would then have to look at re-writing the entire page to make it match that style. Fixing the POV is something we identified a while back that needed to be done but we haven't gotten arount do yet. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up. I was about to revise the Giant floating baby head page and I would of made a huge mistake by converting all the Background Information to the In-universe POV. Thanks. Michael.F 23:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) added ban request User:Sam Alter was being extremely inappropriate in Special:chat earlier, I kickbanned him, I would suggest a wiki-wide ban for at least a month, this guy had "troll" written all over him. -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : I've got it marked down. I didn't find a match to anywhere else on Wikia he's edited, so this may have been a one-time thing. You've blocked his access to the chat and since it takes someone specifically re-enabling it, I think we can leave it off for the forseeable future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 'Questions.' So, RRabbit42, can you tell me how to create a content just like this: Ex: Content(less) 1 Episode Summary 2 Background Information I created a fanon article at the fanon page and i tried to create a content but i don't know how. Will you help me? -PnFforever : It will automatically show up automatically when you have four sections. Right now, you have three (Summary, Act 1 and Act 2). If you want to force the Table of Contents to show up no matter what, put __TOC__ at the top of the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks dude-PnFforever Deleting again and some stolen arts Hello, while your here can you check on the candidates of deletion as well as some articles mark with "MaybeDelete", also some users here as upload pictures from deviantart to here recently can you check it out? Patrickau 26 14:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply to IP Sig on Archive Yes, XXX is my Wiki Username, and I use it for IRC and Message Board. XXX----Talk---- 01:34 September 27, 2011 : What I meant was, if you hadn't signed up with the XXX account yet, then someone else could do it and then it would look like you were trying to co-opt that account. If you've already created that account, then you should make edits with it rather than anonymously, which shows your IP address. (I've also deleted that page you created that shows your other IPs as a safety measure because that helps reveal your location.) : If you haven't signed up for the XXX account or can't yet because of your age, you will need to do it as soon as you are allowed. However, you might want to choose a different name. Even though there are a couple of action-adventure movies by that name, the first thing people will think of when they see XXX is "pornographic movie". It might cause you problems if people react that way. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It also may be confused with the action movie of that name. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 16:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll change to D183s for the IP is ```.``.183.183. There. I'll not anymore do the sig thingy. ```.``.183.183 09:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Deleting again and stolen arts Hello, can you check again with the candidates of deletion since some useless articles needs to be deleted, and User name "Chopstick for me" has been uploading some art here from deviantart and the owners has reported that they were stolen. Can you delete all the uploaded pictures by "Chopstick for me" and can you block him for that? Patrickau 26 10:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : I'm about to head into work, so I'll get back to the candidates tonight. I have left a message for Chopstick for me to show that s/he has permission to upload them. I also just checked my DeviantArt account and see that Disneygirl94 posted a "please delete these" message there, but I was actually looking for the artists themselves to make the request to verify it. Chopstick will get a couple days and if no permission is forthcoming, the pictures will be deleted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll try again tomorrow. Wikia just announced yet another major change and I've been trying to read up on it. Chopstick has been given another notice, but I see that just a few minutes later, more pictures were uploaded, so s/he might not get until Thursday like I said. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Laughter by puffedwarrior-d3ybwj9.png. I have already marked it for deletion because the image is inappropriate. Michael.F 16:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : Done, and all other pictures they've uploaded have been deleted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wheres the bunny? Is there/going to be a page for the Wheres the Bunny? Sweepstakes? I entered the code for it and i can tell you what some of the prizes are if there is. - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." 02:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : We've got a blog about it, but it might be worthwhile to make a page for it. I'll look for the Nesquik next time I go into the grocery store. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Administrator request May I become an administrator? The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 14:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : See Becoming an administrator to learn how this is done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Spidey-sock2 Spidey-sock2 is trying to destroy wikia! if you don't believe me, check the chat log. HELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! TACOOOOOOOOO! bye. P+F Joey 00:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I know, conversations in Chat are not logged, so unless I happen to be in the Chat at the time, I have to go by what other people report to me. I have done a search for that user name and it didn't turn up any results. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC)